


golden in this sunlight

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This may not be one of his absolutely fabulous seasonal residences, but here – with Fandango and Summer – Tyler’s home.





	

The laugh that comes from Tyler’s right when he wakes up is unmistakable. It’s loud, and it’s bright, and it definitely isn’t Fandango, so that means–

“ _Summer_ ,” he whines, pushing up and removing the mask that covers his eyes as he sleeps. “You know I need at least eight hours of beauty sleep!”

“And you’ve had well over nine,” Summer tells him, sounding fond, reaching out to push a stray lock of hair out of Tyler’s face. “You want breakfast? Dango’s in the kitchen fixing some already.”

Usually, Tyler would need at least a good half hour to devote to his rigorous morning skincare routine before even _thinking_ about going downstairs, but with Fandango and Summer, he can’t quite bring himself to care as much as he usually does. He can do it afterwards, but even if he insisted on doing it now, he knows that Summer and Fandango would understand.

Right now, though, Tyler is hungry, and whatever that is coming from the direction of the kitchen smells good. He follows Summer out of bed, letting her lace her fingers with his on the way downstairs and lead him into the kitchen.

There’s a soft hum of music playing coming from the small speaker on the counter, and Fandango’s moving his hips in time with the beat as he cooks. Tyler can’t _not_ smile at the sight.

“Morning,” Fandango says when he turns his head to see them coming into the room. He’s smirking as he flips something over in the pan in front of him, and even his cooking matches the pulse of the music. “Coffee’s on the table already and this should be done soon.”

Tyler sits himself down opposite Summer at the kitchen table as they wait to be served. He lets his eyes fall shut for a moment and just takes the scent and the sounds of the scene in. Of course sight is important, too, probably even _more_ important to Tyler: Fandango, relaxed as he hums along with the music that’s playing; Summer, beautiful and radiant as ever in front of him; and of course, his own reflection in the shiny metal range hood above the stove. Still gorgeous, even though he isn’t properly awake yet. The cup of coffee that Summer’s pouring out for him will see to that.

It may not be one of his absolutely fabulous seasonal residences, but here – with them – Tyler’s home.


End file.
